Jessica DiLaurentis
Jessica DiLaurentis is a recurring character in the series. She is portrayed by Andrea Parker. The mother of Alison, Jason, and Charlotte. Jessica initially is a sweet, caring mother. Upon her return to Rosewood, she revealed a darker and secretive side to her. She was one of the main antagonists for Season 4, and was murdered in "A Is for Answers." History Season 1 Pilot When Aria goes into the Church sanctuary, she sees Mrs. DiLaurentis. Aria goes over and Mrs. DiLaurentis tells her that she is glad she came and they hug. She tells her that she asked the other girls to sit at the front together, because Ali would want that. She comes down and sits beside the Liars as Jenna Marshall walks in. She says that she didn't think Ali and Jenna were friends and Spencer tells her they weren't. Season 2 Never Letting Go As Spencer returns home from her date with Toby, she overhears her dad having a heated conversation will someone, which ends as soon as he sees her. Spencer calls the number back and the voicemail reveals her to be Jessica DiLaurentis. Later, she emails the girls and asks them to have lunch with her. They discuss Jason coming back to town. She tells them she was gonna wait 'til after lunch and then gets up and gets some boxes. She hands them to the girls and inside are Ali's old dresses. She tells the girls that its a shame that Ali won't get to wear the dresses and says that she wanted them to wear the dresses for Ali. She tells them that the four of them are keeping Ali's memory alive. At the Fashion show, Spencer sees Jessica and Peter arguing to which Peter storms off. When the show begins, Jessica is seated beside Jason and she claps along with her everyone while smiling bright. She continues to clap as the tribute to Alison begins. But the smile leaves her face when "A" replaces the footage with a burning background, rock music, and slandering words against Alison written on the screen. I Must Confess It is revealed that Jessica had ordered Peter to change her mother's will to include Jason after she died, so that it wouldn't seem like Jason is a murder suspect. It is unclear why Peter would engage in such illicit activity, thus threatening his position as a lawyer. Apparently, the DiLaurentis family knows something that Peter desperately wants to forget, and they had hung the fact over his head, forcing him to change the will. Jessica must have known that her mother cut Jason out of the will because he had tried to sell a family heirloom to buy drugs. The Naked Truth Spencer discovers that Jessica and Peter had an affair and that Peter is Jason's biological father. Season 4 A is for Answers In a flashback on the night of Alison's disappearance, Jessica was on the phone to an unknown person. When Alison came inside, Jessica ordered for her to go to her room and call it a night. She warns Alison about the Hastings Family. Jessica gets another phone call and answers as Alison takes three of her sleeping pills and slips back outside. Jessica is in the police station talking to Peter. She exchanges looks with CeCe when CeCe gets taken away in handcuffs. Jessica has been informed that Alison is alive and Gabriel asks to speak with her for a moment. In another flashback, Alison is walking home and sees her mother watching her from the window inside. Someone hits Alison with a rock and a worried Jessica quickly runs outside. Alison reveals to the other four girls that when she became conscious again, she saw her mother burying her. Jessica thought she was dead whilst Alison tried to call for help. Jessica has been protecting Alison's attempted killer since. Later on in the episode, a body is seen being dragged along some grass. It's Jessica and she's dead. She is then placed into a hole and is being buried. Season 5 Whirly Girlie Pepe the dog discovers Jessica's body in the backyard of the Hastings home, much to the horror of the Liars and Jason. How the 'A' Stole Christmas Welcome to the Dollhouse In "A's" dollhouse, Spencer discovers the name "Charles" and believes it to be "A's". After managing to outsmart "Charles", Spencer and the other Liars run out of the room where they were having "Prom" and out into the hallway. However, Spencer stops by "Charles's" vault room, where Spencer plays a video that shows Jessica with two young boys: Jason and Charles. She tells them to say goodnight to their sister and then tells them what good boys they are. Season 6 Game On, Charles The video of Jessica with Charles, Jason and Alison is shown again, this time with new footage of Jessica posing with her children. "A" watches this scene. Game Over, Charles The Liars enter a room at the Carissimi Group and a screen pops up. They see Alison talking to "A"/Charles, who begins to turn around and reveals themselves as CeCe Drake. The Liars question what CeCe is planning and CeCe turns to the camera and sings "Lord help the mister, who comes between me and my sister!" and Spencer wonders if this is why CeCe became "A". Hanna asks if CeCe is Charles and Emily says "She is a she, right?". CeCe tells Alison that they never understood how much she loved her. We then flashback to CeCe as a young Charles. Baby Alison starts crying and CeCe/Charles runs her a bath, after Jessica won't answer him from the yard. CeCe/Charles drops Alison in the bath but she goes under and CeCe/Charles is unsure of what to do, until Kenneth rushes in and pulls Alison out. He yells at CeCe/Charles, saying "What's what with you?!". Kenneth and Jessica then admit her to Radley Sanitarium. Jessica says goodbye to Charlotte and tells Charlotte that she loves her and always will, to which Charlotte replies that she loves her more. Jessica and Kenneth leave, as Kenneth tells her they are doing the right thing. CeCe then reveals that for as long as she could remember she asked Jessica to buy her dresses. But Kenneth wouldn't allow it, so CeCe/Charles would just play dress up in Jessica's closet, until Kenneth found out. CeCe says that when she was 12, Jessica bought her a yellow dress and that whenever she'd buy Alison clothes, she'd buy her the same outfit. We then flashback to CeCe/Charles at age 12, sitting on the roof of Radley in a dress, with Bethany Young. They discuss leaving and Marion Cavanaugh enters the roof. CeCe/Charles says she can't see him like that and he goes to hide while Bethany talks to Mrs. Cavanaugh. Suddenly, Bethany and Marion's discussion appears to get heated and Bethany pushes Marion off the rooftop. CeCe/Charles runs up and asks Bethany what she has done, but Bethany turns it on him and says he pushed her. CeCe says that no one believed her because she had the most to lose so everything thought she killed her. Because of this, Jessica paid Wilden to cover it up. CeCe says that eventually after this the doctors released her for a funeral. Alison asks who's funeral and CeCe says Charles. She says she and Jessica buried Charles at Aunt Carol's and Jessica finally accepted CeCe as her daughter, renaming her Charlotte. Charlotte says she thought she was gonna get to go home but Jessica just took her back to Radley under her new name. Eventually Jessica got the board to allow Charlotte to attend classes at U-Penn. One day, CeCe called in a bomb threat so she could leave class and meet Jason, who she then began dating, and it wasn't until the day they were supposed to be leaving for the Cape that Jessica discovered CeCe was Charlotte. Jessica freaked out about this but eventually went along with it after Kenneth invited Charlotte along on the trip. Alison asks Charlotte why she didn't tell her and she say she planned to until Bethany ruined everything. Bethany stole Charlotte's clothes and was going to hurt Jessica. Charlotte snuck out to stop her and sees a blonde in a yellow top. She bashes her in the back of the head with a rock, but then realizes that it isn't Bethany, it's Alison. Jessica buries Alison and Charlotte continues to apologize. Wilden comes to get Charlotte and helps cover up her escape. But Charlotte says the doctors knew she escaped and took away her out privileges and she was alone again. Charlotte continues telling her story to Alison and says that before she came to New York, she snuck home to see Jessica, whom she found dead. She cried over Jessica's body, begging her not to leave her there alone. In present time, Charlotte breaks down and says that Jessica was the only person who ever really loved her. Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars Throughout the episode, Alison suffers visions of her deceased mother Jessica and Darren Wilden. Spencer, Toby and Mona break into a secret room at The Radley and find a file which reveals that Jessica actually adopted Charlotte, who was actually the child of a patient named Mary Drake. In the ending, Wilden walks into Ali's room and pulls off his face, revealing that he is wearing mask and underneath is Elliott Rollins. A woman who looks identical to Jessica approaches him and tells him he did well. He then greets the woman as Mary, revealing that Mary Drake was the twin sister of Jessica DiLaurentis. Appearances Gallery Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Parent